Mabel Pines/Galería
Episodio Piloto Pilot mabel kidnapped HQ.jpg Mabel Pines.png Mabel y dipper piloto.gif Foto de mabel.png Meow wow piloto.gif Mabel piloto y actual.png|Comparación del piloto y el resultado final. Apertura Dipper1Opening.png Mabel1Opening.png Primera temporada "Turista Atrapado" Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel1.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel2.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel3.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel4.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel5.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel6.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel7.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel8.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel9.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel10.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel11.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel12.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel13.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel14.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel15.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel16.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel17.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel18.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel19.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel20.PNG Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel21.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel22.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel23.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel24.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel25.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel26.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel27.PNG Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel28.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel29.png Archivo:TuristaAtrapadoMabel30.png 640px-Esc35TT.png Esc2TT.png Sin título.png mabelgnomos.png "La Leyenda del Monstruo del Lago" Mabel1Laleyendadelgoblle.png Mabel1Laleyendadelgoblle.png "Los Cazadores de Cabezas" Mabel1CazadoresdeCabezas.png mabelmabel.png "La mano que mece a Mabel" LamanoquemanipulaImagen.png esc1Lmqmam.png T1e4 Mabel con amuleto.png "La Tienda Embrujada" Esc4ei.png "Tesoro Irracional" Esc1ti.png TesoroIrracionalPortada.png "El Cerdito del Viajero del Tiempo" ElCerdoViajeroCover.png esc1ecvdt.png "El pequeño Dipper" esc1pd.png "Súper Halloween" S1e12 twins.PNG Esc1sh.png S1e12 dipper still sick.png S1e12 trick or treat or die.png S1e12 we had all 500.jpg S1e12 bandage.jpg "Hoy manda Mabel" Mabel1LaJefaMabel.png Mabel3LaJefaMabel.png Mabel mirandose al espejo S1E13.png Mabel haciendo un guino S1E13.png|;D Mabel con la persiana S1E13.png Luz luz S1E13.png Mabel poniendo leche de chocolate S1E13.png Mabel sirviendose leche con chocolate S1E13.png Mabel tomando su chocolate S1E13.png Mabel con su bigota de chocolate S1E13.png Mafel feliz S1E13.png Emmm S1E13.png Mabel penso S1E13.png Mabel escribiendo S1E13.png Mabel lo logro S1E13.png SORPRESA S1E13.png Confia en ti Soos S1E13.png Confia en ti Soos 2 S1E13.png Una ardilla S1E23.png Mabel sentada S1E13.png Liderazgo S1E13.png Yeah S1E13.png LIDERAGSO s1e13.png Awesome S1E13.png es awesome S1E13.png 314446_431200326955265_226737759_n.png "¡Pozo sin Fondo!" ElPozoImagen.png esc1epsf.png "En lo profundo" UfpMabel1.png "Locura por los Chicos" esc1Cl.png ChicozLocosPortada.png "El Cerdito o la Vida" LtadcMabel1.png LtadcMabel2.png Esc1EdlS.png LatierraantesImagen.png "Fuga de ensueño" Dipper1EscapandodelosSueños.png "El Gigantesco Gideon" No es un sueno DIPEER S1E20.PNG T1e20 Adorable.PNG T1e20 Piel suave y blanda.png Dipper1GideonAsciende.png esc2ga.png Dipper y Mabel mirando el libro S1E20.png Dipper y Mabel mirando a Stan S1E20.png Stan Dipper y Mabel S1E20.png Dipper mostrandole a Stan el Libro3 S1E20.png Stan mirando el libro 3 S1E20.png Stan mirando el libro 3 2 S1E20.png Dipper explicandole a Stan S1E20.png Dipper D. S1E20.png Mabel mirando a Dipper S1E20.png Emmm Stan S1E20.png JAJAJJAJA Stan S1E20.png Que imaginacion tienen los ninos hoy en dia S1E20.png Booooh S1E20.png Stan acariciando a Dipper S1E20.png JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA Stan S1E20.png Oh me da una idea S1E20.png Una cebolla S1E20.png Stan llendose S1E20.png Mabel y sus Sweaters S1E20.png (idk) S1E20.png Bill Cifra en la ventana S1E20.png jejejejej S1E20.png Soos Dipper y MAbel jugando S1E20.png Stan sentado S1E20.png Dippper y mabel en una foto S1E20.png Stan ingresando los codigos S1E20.png Los codigos completos S1E20.png Stan mirando la maquina S1E20.png Cortos "El Monstruo de los Dulces" MAbel durmiendo C1.png Dejame dormir C1.png La camara acercandose a mabel C1.png Mabel lanzandole un peluche C1.png Mabel caminando C1.png Dipper Mabel y El monstruo mirando la tv C1.png Soos saludando a todos C1.png Oh pero una cosa C1.png Soos hablandole a STAN C1.png "El Tatuaje de Stan" Accion.C2.png Mi nombre es C2.png Yo soy mabel C2.png HOy descubriremos C2.png Mabel ya C2.png mabel estuvo aqui C2.png Que esconde mi curita C2.png NO MABELLL C2.png MAbel con su sweatrer de cursor C2.png "El Hombre Izquierdo" Penosa quemadura de sol.png Mabel riendo.png Mabel mostrando dibujos.png Hombre mitad lagarto.png Corre, ahi viene la poli!.png Chico normal.png Cara de sorprendidos.png "El Siempre Detras" El Siempre Detras 5.png El Siempre Detras 18.png El Siempre Detras 17.png El Siempre Detras 16.png El Siempre Detras 45.png El_Siempre_Detras_47.png El_Siempre_Detras_46.png El_Siempre_Detras_56.png El_Siempre_Detras_57.png El_Siempre_Detras_58.png El_Siempre_Detras_59.png El_Siempre_Detras_60.png El_Siempre_Detras_65.png El_Siempre_Detras_61.png El_Siempre_Detras_66.png El_Siempre_Detras_67.png El_Siempre_Detras_68.png El_Siempre_Detras_69.png "El Buzón" El Buzon 59.png El Buzon 60.png El Buzon 61.png El Buzon 62.png El Buzon 63.png El Buzon 64.png El Buzon 65.png El Buzon 66.png El Buzon 67.png El Buzon 68.png El Buzon 69.png El Buzon 74.png El Buzon 75.png El Buzon 76.png El Buzon 77.png El Buzon 78.png El Buzon 79.png El Buzon 80.png El Buzon 81.png Segunda temporada "Karaoke Zombi" Scary-oke 4.png Scary-oke 5.png Scary-oke 10.png Scary-oke 15.png Scary-oke 16.png Scary-oke 32.png Scary-oke 33.png Scary-oke 34.png Scary-oke 35.png Scary-oke 36.png Scary-oke 37.png Scary-oke 38.png Scary-oke 39.png Scary-oke 40.png Scary-oke 43.png Scary-oke 47.png Scary-oke 51.png Scary-oke 52.png Scary-oke 56.png Scary-oke 75.png Scary-oke 76.png Scary-oke 77.png Scary-oke 78.png Scary-oke 79.png Scary-oke 80.png Scary-oke 81.png Scary-oke 88.png Scary-oke 89.png Scary-oke 114.png Scary-oke 115.png Scary-oke 116.png Scary-oke 117.png Scary-oke 118.png Scary-oke 134.png Scary-oke 135.png Scary-oke 139.png Scary-oke 140.png Scary-oke 141.png Scary-oke 143.png Scary-oke 146.png Scary-oke 153.png Scary-oke 154.png Scary-oke 157.png Scary-oke 159.png Scary-oke 171.png Scary-oke 172.png Scary-oke 175.png Scary-oke 176.png Scary-oke 177.png Scary-oke 178.png Scary-oke 179.png Scary-oke 181.png Scary-oke 184.png Scary-oke 192.png Scary-oke 197.png Scary-oke 207.png Scary-oke 208.png Scary-oke 213.png Scary-oke 214.png Scary-oke 215.png Scary-oke 216.png Scary-oke 217.png Scary-oke 219.png Scary-oke 220.png Scary-oke 221.png Scary-oke 222.png Scary-oke 223.png "Amor sin Calcetas" T2e4 Gemelos.png T2e4 Claro.png T2e4 Descuida.png T2e4 Distracción.png T2e4 Libro.png T2e4 Observando.png T2e4 Olvidando.png T2e4 Distraída.png T2e4 Estrellas.png T2e4 Te gusta aprender.png T2e4 Es un gusto.png T2e4 Solo para niños.png T2e4 Detalles.png T2e4 Difícil.png T2e4 No sé qué pasó.png T2e4 Por favor.png T2e4 Pupilas dilatadas.png T2e4 Está bien.png T2e4 El número uno.png T2e4 No veo la hora.png T2e4 Calcetas usadas.png T2e4 Comprando calcetas.png T2e4 Marioneta de Stan.png T2e4 Preparando la obra.png T2e4 Llorar de risa.png T2e4 Coro.png T2e4 Marionetas.png T2e4 No te quedes despierto.png T2e4 Aún te ignoro.png T2e4 Ojos cansados.png T2e4 Jugo de Mabel.png T2e4 Soñé con Bill.png T2e4 El triángulo parlante.png T2e4 Misteriomelos vuelven a la acción.png T2e4 Guion emotivo.png T2e4 Mabel emocionada.png T2e4 Tiene marionetas.png T2e4 Los ojos eran cruces.png T2e4 Claro, sí.png T2e4 Deberías quitarte la camiseta.png T2e4 Gabe se aleja 1.png T2e4 Gabe se aleja 2.png T2e4 Mabel gritando.png T2e4 De acuerdo.png T2e4 Pásame mi quita-pelusa.png T2e4 Estás obsesionada.png T2e4 ¿Yo obsesionada?.png T2e4 Vampiro.png T2e4 A golpear la marioneta.png T2e4 Puedo hacerlo solo.png T2e4 Cuántas veces.png T2e4 Te devolvió el favor.png T2e4 Dipper observa a Mabel.png T2e4 Tomé tu diario como utilería.png T2e4 Mabel va al teatro.png T2e4 Dipper va al teatro.png T2e4 Anuncio de la obra.png T2e4 Pudieron venir.png T2e4 Dónde pusiste mi diario.png T2e4 Bipper y Mabel.png T2e4 Mabel supervisando.png T2e4 Mabel asustada.png T2e4 Está por comenzar.png T2e4 Telón.png T2e4 Hola.png T2e4 ¿Dijiste papel?.png T2e4 No, dijo Mabel.png T2e4 Música, chicos.png T2e4 Teatro de calcetines.png T2e4 Llena de risa.png T2e4 Soy el alcalde.png T2e4 Gracias.png T2e4 ¿Quién?.png T2e4 Juntos.png T2e4 A la guerra 1.png T2e4 A la guerra 2.png T2e4 Te esperaré.png T2e4 Solo 36 más.png T2e4 Bebiendo agua.png T2e4 Mirando la marioneta.png T2e4 Escupiendo agua.png T2e4 No me lo advirtieron.png T2e4 Tienes que ayudarme.png T2e4 Mabel dudosa.png T2e4 Mi personaje entra en minutos.png T2e4 Un momento.png T2e4 Mabel atrapa a Dipper.png T2e4 Dipper está atrapado.png T2e4 Tu obra es genial.png T2e4 ¿Conduces un biscotti?.png T2e4 Le fascinó.png T2e4 Impecable.png T2e4 ¿Puedes esperar?.png T2e4 Te ves gracioso.png T2e4 Cara de marioneta.png T2e4 Volviste de la guerra.png T2e4 Marionetas besándose.png T2e4 ¿Esto es enserio?.png T2e4 Mabel encuentra el Diario 3.png T2e4 Mabel alegre.png T2e4 Tratando de alcanzar el Diario 3.png T2e4 Mabel cayendo.png T2e4 Mabel salvada de caer.png T2e4 Alguna forma.png T2e4 Bipper.png T2e4 Mabel teme arruinar la obra.png T2e4 Amenazada con caer.png T2e4 Jamás te lo entregaría.png T2e4 Abandonarlo.png T2e4 Mabel renuncia.png T2e4 Sacrificio.png T2e4 Dipper lo haría.png T2e4 Bill y Mabel cayendo.png T2e4 Ya eres toda una mujer.png T2e4 Pato, los anillos.png T2e4 Espera, ¿qué?.png T2e4 Observando el pastel cayendo.png T2e4 Huir.png T2e4 Triángulo malvado.png T2e4 Golpe de libro.png T2e4 Estás en el cuerpo de Dipper.png T2e4 Cosquillas 1.png T2e4 Cosquillas 3.png T2e4 No has dormido.png T2e4 Persecución.png T2e4 Mabel corriendo.png T2e4 Mabel gana.png T2e4 Esperando a que Bill caiga.png T2e4 Estoy en mi cuerpo.png T2e4 Tan horrible como lo recordaba.png T2e4 Lo siento, Gabe.png T2e4 Gran final.png T2e4 Bill aplastado.png T2e4 Escenario destruido.png T2e4 Un aplauso.png T2e4 Mini-queso.png T2e4 Puede que me evitara problemas.png T2e4 Espera Gabe.png T2e4 Es mi culpa.png T2e4 Tiene algo que decirte.png T2e4 Lo siento, Dipper.png T2e4 Misteriomelos.png T2e4 A casa.png T2e4 Te vendría bien una mano.png T2e4 Desconfianza.png "Atracciones de Carretera" T2e16 Cuantos más mejor.jpg T2e16 Soos cae.jpg T2e16 ¿No vienes?.jpg T2e16 Ya me encargué.jpg T2e16 La caja que escondes.jpg T2e16 Pensé que ya habías.jpg T2e16 Dos palabras.jpg T2e16 Panfletos inservibles.jpg T2e16 Bola de Estambre.jpg T2e16 Me enredo como.jpg T2e16 Escapar con la Bola.jpg T2e16 Al revés.jpg T2e16 Dentro del Revés.jpg T2e16 ¡Estoy bien!.jpg T2e16 Dipper señalando.jpg T2e16 Grenda con sangre en la cabeza.jpg T2e16 Escapando de la Cabaña.jpg T2e16 ¿Le envío un E-mail?.jpg T2e16 Es probable.jpg T2e16 Mabel y Grenda riendo.jpg T2e16 Yo digo... ¡No!.jpg T2e16 Tú siempre dices no.jpg T2e16 Mabel preguntando.jpg T2e16 Dinos.jpg T2e16 Tres, dos, uno.jpg T2e16 Mabel y Grenda celebran.png T2e16 Sueño cumplido.png T2e16 ¿Cómo me acerco a él?.png T2e16 Mabel tiene un plan.png T2e16 Mabel tiene malvaviscos en la boca.png T2e16 Ahí está.png T2e16 Mabel y Grenda comienzan su plan.png T2e16 Soy grande como dos personas.png T2e16 A cambiar.png T2e16 Risa.png T2e16 Mabel y Grenda espiando.png T2e16 Candy y Dipper van a una cita.png T2e16 Una cita real.png T2e16 Gran tonta.png T2e16 Traidor.png T2e16 ¿A qué?.png T2e16 Él nos necesita.png T2e16 En camino.png T2e16 Bill Clave.png T2e16 A salvar a Stan.png T2e16 Rompiendo la telaraña.png T2e16 Escape de Darlene.png T2e16 Tengo un plan.png T2e16 Teleférico.png T2e16 Teleférico lento.png T2e16 Vamos, teleférico.png T2e16 No va más deprisa.png T2e16 Darlene encuentra a Stan.png T2e16 Palanca de caída.png T2e16 Dentro de la cabina cayendo.png T2e16 Digan que fue muy aburrido.png T2e16 Darlene pide ayuda a Stan.png T2e16 Amnesia.png T2e16 No lo hagas.png T2e16 Jamás.png T2e16 Huída.png T2e16 Grupo.png T2e16 Me siento mal.png T2e16 ¿Te gustó eso?.png T2e16 No merezco algo así.png T2e16 ¿Dónde está Soos?.png en:Mabel Pines/Gallery Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galería de Personajes